


Dads to Be

by Jinxous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of  bat family and friends stories stories. These are out of order.</p><p>Warning Graphic here and there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roy moaned as he laid on the bed, hand on his swollen belly. He'd been feeling these cramps all morning, his doctor had warned him that cramping could happen late into his pregnancy. Roy just brushed it off like normal until it actually happened. And to top it all off the baby was moving around and kicking like crazy, making it a worse experience. Jason had stayed off the streets during the day and night to be their with Roy and comfort him. They had been on and off cramps, but they were starting up again. At times like this Roy wish they had used a suppressant of some sort.

Laying in the best of pillows and blanket with Jason by his side Roy managed to make it through the day. Jason's hand found his again, giving it a squeeze as he Roy groaned. "You know what would kill my cramps?" Roy said, looking over at Jason, whom raised an eyebrow.

"A cigarette." Jason instantly glared.

"We talked about this Roy. Do you want our baby to be an addict and have weak lungs?"

"No, but I just."

"The answers no." Jason growled, but tenderly squeezed Roy's hand, another wave of pain hitting him. It felt like heat cramps, but worse. "What you need to do is rest, doctors orders."

"Doctor can suck my dick." Roy huffed.

"Look Roy, I'm trying to make you feel better, but if you keep being an ass about everything then I might as well leave." At this Roy's head snapped to the side. Fear was overtaking his eyes. He turned to the side and grabbed Roy's arm tightly.

"Don't leave me alone Jay! I can't deal with it alone!" Roy yelled, tears pouring down his face. Jason was a little taken back, he knew Roy was emotional and knew he shouldn't be picking a fight with his boyfriend. "I won't ask for another cigarette, I promise. Just please don't leave me alone right now." Dropping his head Roy began to sob. Now Jason felt guilty, pulling Roy into a hug.

"I didn't mean it Roy, please don't cry." Jason said as he rubbed Roy's stomach.

"I'm sorry, don't leave us." Roy said, holding Jason close.

"I won't Roy, I'm sorry I said that. It was wrong to say it. Let me get you some water." Jason said, pulling away. Shooting his hands up Roy grabbed his shoulders, sitting up. "Hey, the doctor said to lay down."

"I want to go with you." Roy said with a pout.

"I'll be right back, you remember the doctor said. I don't want anything to go wrong after what happened with the stairs." Jason said, rubbing Roy's belly still, feeling a small kick against his palm. "I'm just going to grab you some water and be right back."

"Can you grab me food too?" Roy said with a tiny blush.

"Alright, what do want?"

"Tacos with pickles, and honey mustard, and Alfredo sauce all over."

"Coming right up, and I'll bring you the whole jar."

"Oh and ice cream for the pickles."

"Coming right up, you just lay down and I'll be up with lunch." Jason said as he got up, kissing Roy's forehead. Angrily pouting Roy stayed sitting up, Jason looking down disapprovingly. "Roy." He said, folding his arms.

"I don't want to lay down."

"Come on Roy, I'll fluff the pillows."

"He likes me sitting like this." Roy said, soothing the child in his belly.

"We don't know if it's a boy." Jason said placing his hand on Roy's. "Daddy will be back, and you lay back Roy." Jason said. "Practice those deep breathes Jade taught you."

"Why'd you have to bring her up, since she took Lian it hasn't been the best."

"Roy don't start on that again. You know she's just watching her until a little after the babies born. You're gonna be swore for a little while." Jason said as he gave Roy's stomach one last stroke before standing straight. 

"Can't I just get one cigarette JayJay?" Roy begged.

"No, but you'll get pickles and ice cream with your Alfredo taco with honey mustard."

"Can't I at least go down stairs with you?"

"No, after you fell down them. Lay back, rest, and I'll make you the best disgusting food I can." Jason said lightly pushed Roy onto his back.

"Fine, but you can't keep me up here. I'm seven months Jason and need to walk around."

"Well you need to recover from the stairs though." With that Jason walked out of bedroom, Roy covering himself up in the comforter. Closing his eyes he sighed. He knew Jason knew what was best, but he was so pushy. Yah Roy had tripped when they were yelling at each other for God knows what reason. He'd missed the step and fallen down the stairs. Jason was next to him as soon as he's hit the bottom, helped him up and taking him to the hospital.

Some shitty doctor said he was fine after an ultrasound and told Roy to quote, "Rest and watch where he was going." Since then Jason's been protective of him, making sure he was able to get to the bathroom and fed.

Roy's eyes opened when he felt a small shake on his arm. Cracking them he saw Jason next to him. "You looked relax, I've got lunch. Sit up for me." Roy did just that, wiping his eye clear. When he could see Roy noticed the tray of food on the bed. He saw the ice cream and pickles and began drooling. Smiling Jason picked up a spoon full of ice cream, feeding Roy, whom seemed delighted as it melted in his mouth.

"Listen Roy, I have a mission coming up in about a week and if you need help at all call Tim. He'll always answer, if not theirs a doctor next door." Jason refilled the spoon, feeding Roy once more. "Once I get back I'll take you downstairs and we can go for a walk. That sound alright?" Jason asked, Roy staring up with the spoon in his mouth as the ice cream thawed. Pulling off he smiled, nodding at Jason. The alpha smiled down at his lover, leaning over and pecking Roy's forehead. Who was Roy kidding, he liked being fed, liked being taken care of and Jason was the one person that would do anything for him…well support his bad habits. What can he say, Jason was looking out for his family. Roy knew he'd be a great dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's alone, in pain, and wishing Jason was home.

Roy's eyes jolted open and he shot up in bed, his stomach hurt. Clutching it he moved the blanket to get up when he noticed blood smeared on his leg. Gasping he slowly slid the blanket off. He shook when he saw the blood smeared on his thighs. It was an unhealthy amount of blood, not that blood coming from there was a natural occurrence from him. He knew something was wrong and he needed to get someone to take him to the hospital. Since Jason and Dick were off on a mission for the league in Arizona, all Roy had was Tim. Looking over the phone was over on Jason's side of the room. Roy groaned as he pushed himself off the side of the bed. Hold his stomach Roy limped the best he could across, his legs shaking as he breathed in and out. As he was in reach of the end table his legs have out and he fell to the ground. In a lot of pain Roy wrapped his arms around his belly and cried, blood running into the carpet of the bedroom.

"Jay…Jay! Please! The baby…the baby!" He wailed.

 

Jason stared through the binoculars, watching his targets through them. He, Dick, and Damian were with none other than Catwoman. They'd been trailing a children sex trade for almost a week now and we're about to make a bust. Jason was hit with a wave of pain in his stomach and felt scared just randomly. Something wasn't right, and he had a feeling it was Roy. Putting a hand up he held his stomach before turning to Dick.

"I think something wrong with Roy." He said, Dick looking over at the abruptness. "I just have a feeling some bad is happening."

"There's a Zetatube nearby. I'll be fine on this end."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go and get there. You both are so close you could be bonded by now."

"We don't want that…thanks bro." Jason said before taking off, Nightwing smiling as he looked into the binoculars. 

 

Jason found the tube with no problem, but without a vehicle Red Hood was without a speedy way. Taking out his phone Jason called the cellphone he'd gotten for Roy, but it went straight to voicemail, though it didn't alert him. Roy might be asleep, god Jason hopes he's just imagining the cramps. The were getting stronger the closer he was getting to the apartment. 

When Jason got into the complex he ran towards the stairs that led to their bedroom. As he reached the bottom he heard his name coming out as begging. It was definitely Roy and he sounded hurt. Bolting up those damned stairs he threw open the door, eyes falling on his omega's pain-staked and tear stained face. Then his eyes caught the blood on the floor, bed, and Roy's legs." Roy noticed him, begging Jason.

"Ja-son." He hissed, legs widening. "Hurts…hurts so bad." He cried. In moments Jason had Roy in his arms, placing him on the bloodied bed before taking out his phone. Dialing 911 he put the phone to his ear and listened to the ring. Pushing Roy's bangs back he watched Roy's boxers sticking to his skin.

"911 what's you emergency?" The woman on the line asked.

"Yah, hello. My pregnant boyfriends bleeding badly. I need an ambulance to apartment six of Gotham Heights. Please just hurry, he's in a lot of pain."

"Alright, stay calm sir, I'll have someone there soon. How far along is he?"

"Seven month, god I'm sorry I left Roy."

"S'okay…Jay it's not your fault-ah!" Roy let out.

"Please hurry, he's in a lot of pain."

"Sir, please calm down, I know your scared, but keeping your boyfriend calm is an immediate concern. He won't feel relaxed with you freaking out. Now tell him to breath in deeply and you try to explain if there were any events to cause the bleeding." The woman said.

"Just keep breathing like Jade taught you Roy, you'll be alright." Jason said. Leaning down and kissing his forehead. "The only thing that happened was he fell down the stairs, but the hospital said everything was fine."

"Alright. There's an ambulance a few blocks away. They should be there soon, just make sure he's relaxed."

"Can do." Jason said as he sat behind Roy, grabbing his hand.

"J-Jay…the baby. I'm sorry."

"Don't say it like it's dead Roy, our boys not dead."

"I know he is because I fell down the stupid stairs."

"Shut up Roy, it'll be fine. Just relax, you're a little pale."

"It hurts and I'm really tired Jason."

"Keep him awake and alert the paramedics are almost there." The woman said as the downstairs door was slammed open.

"Come one Roy, helps here. Keep those beautiful eyes on me." Jason said, kissing Roy. The older looked up, squeezing Jason's hand.

The door was opened and two paramedics ran in with equipment. "Hello, don't you guys worry. We have everything under control." One said as the other laid the board on the ground. "Sir, can you help me lift him to the board?" Jason nodded, climbing out from behind Roy, still squeezing his hand. "On three." The man said, Roy looking back scared.

"It's going to be okay Roy." Jason smiled down, Roy nodding.

"One…two…three." They both lifted him, carrying him to the floor and on the board. The other man strapped Roy down as Jason kissed his boyfriend.

"You'll be alright Roy." Jason whispered, rubbing Roy's belly.

"Jason, if the babies dead do you hate me."

"The babies not dead Roy, don't say that." Jason whispered before the paramedics lifted Roy up and carried him out the door and down the stairs. Following them he watched Roy shake in pain. Once outside they helped Roy onto a gurney, Jason jumping in the back of the ambulance as they wheeled Roy inside. One paramedic jumped in with them and the other drove.

As they drove down the street the paramedic cleaned off Roy's legs the best he could, Jason holding his hand. Jason groaned as his stomach cramped, he knew this must have felt horrible for him and it killed Jason to see him like this. When the vehicle halted the EMT's rushed Roy out, Jason behind them. Quickly he grabbed Roy's hand once more, the older looking up with fear filled eyes.

"Jay, I'm actually pretty scared." He said, Jason smiling down at him.

"We'll get through this together."

"Actually sir you need to stay out in the waiting room." 

"W-what?!"

"Sir I promise you'll need to call family. The odds of the child being alright is slim."

"Don't say that about my kid, it's a fighter." The paramedic stopped as doctors pulled Roy out Jason's grip, the older gripping in the air.

"Jay! Jay come back!" Jason went to reach for him, but the paramedic stopped him. Roy disappeared behind the doors.

"What's your deal!" Jason growled, he needed to be with Roy, he had to be with them.

"Your child's most likely dead, that much bleeding…your husband is the one to be worried about, he's bleeding out at a fast rate. Please, any family should be here. If the worst comes then you'll need support."

"Shut it! They're gonna be fine!"

"You need to think logically. You saw the blood all the over the room."

"I just need to be with my boyfriend through those."

"Trust me you don't, it's not going to be pretty. Just sit and call people."

"Roy needs me."

"He's got someone to hold his hand, sir please. He shouldn't have to go through this alone and neither do you…does his parents know?"

"No, it's just us."

"Call his parents, your parents. Any siblings and close friends."

"If anything happens to them I'm coming for you."

"Sir…the babies dead. The doctor will try to save your husband."

"If anything happens to them, they're my world, not yours."

"Sir, I'm telling you the baby's dead."

"Just let me in with my boyfriend. He needs me there with him."

"He'll need family too. Do it for him."

"Fuck you." Jason growled, pushing past the man. 

"Sir do you really want to see a bloody dead baby, it's not for the faint of heart."

"I'm not weak."

"Then is there parents I can get hold of."

"Yah, Oliver McQueen and my brother Tim. Now move." Jason growled and shoved the medic out of the way, running down the hallway. A doctor stopped him as he was rounding the next.

"You can't be here, this is a restricted area."

"My boyfriends in here, he's pregnant and bleeding."

"Ah, your the boyfriend. Well he's in room 10." With that the doctor walk away, Jason brushing it off and walking towards the curtain, hearing a muffled and strained yell. Throwing it open Jason was met with a sick sight of blood everywhere on the bed, Roy's legs spread as he pushed. Roy looked over with painful, pleading eyes. Snapping out of it Jason hurried over, wrapping his hands around Roy's.

"J-JayJay." He cried.

"I'm here Roy, push." He said. Roy smiled, pushing as hard as he could. Screaming out Roy gripped Jason's hand tightly.

"I see fetus' head. Push again." The doctor said, Roy letting out a whimper before pushing again, leaning forward with a scream. "One more."

"I can't…I can't." He mumbled, shaking as he cried.

"Come on Roy, I know it hurts. One last time I promise."

"I can't Jason."

"You can, right now Roy it's you. I'm here with you so push."

"I can't JayJay. It feels like I'm being ripped in two."

"Just one last time Roy, I promise." Jason said, pushing Roy's hair back. "One more."

"I'm sorry Jason." Roy said as he pushed hard, screaming in pain.

"There we go Mr. Harper." The doctor said as he held the baby, a nurse cutting the umbilical cord.

"Well?" Jason asked, gripping Roy's hand as he laid back tired.

"I'm sorry…we suspected she wouldn't survive."

"A girl." Jason said.

"If you want we'll clean her body so you can hold her for a bit."

"I want to hold my baby." Roy mumbled, trying to sit up. Jason helped him sit up with a grunt as the doctors washed the baby off before wrapping it in a blanket and put a small hat over its head. Turning they gave the still baby to Roy, the man tearing up again. "She's beautiful." He cried, Jason leaning over and smiling. 

"Has your hair." Jason whispered.

"She suffered sever trauma to the head and bleed out into her sack until the weight caused it to pop, resulting in the blood leaking out." The doctor said, Roy's eye twitched.

"I killed our baby." At this Jason looked up with a glare.

"It was an accident, it's not your fault Roy."

"I wasn't paying attention, if I'd seen that step…how isn't it my fault."

"It's not, I should have been helping instead of yelling. Maybe we aren't suited to be parents."

"Don't say that!" Roy snapped, surprising the doctors.

"Should we take her?" The doctor asked.

"No! Not yet!" Roy yelled, hugging the baby close.

"We'll need a name for the death certificate." 

"Joy." Jason mumbled, taking the baby from Roy, the warmth from Roy fading.

"Alright, we'll take care of that and you guys take your time." The doctors said as the nurses made an exit, soon following them.

"Are we going to break-up?" Roy mumbled, laying back.

"What? No I don't…do you." Jason said, looking down at Joy.

"No! I just…you sounded like you didn't want this anymore."

"I love you Roy, I'm not letting you deal with this alone. We're gonna go home, bury our daughter, and when you feel better we are going to go out and have a date. She's still our little princess." Jason said, kissing her forehead, wishing he could of heard her cry.

"I love you Jason."

"I'm going to go call Ollie and Dinah. You can hold her until I get back." Jason said, handing Joy back to Roy.

"Alright." Roy said, holding her close. Kissing Roy's forehead Jason left, making it down the hall before hear some nursing aids.

"Still born, that's a shame for them." A girl said.

"I thinking its a blessing that baby didn't make it. The parents aren't married or bonded. Whatever happened that child's been saved."

"Wedlock is so disturbing." At this Jason stopped dead for a moment before rounding the corner before glaring at the two women making a bed in a room.

"If your gonna talk about my family like that I'll make sure you're out of a job. I have family in powerful places you beta bitches." The women jumped and nodded before Jason stormed out of the hallway, out of the area. He didn't make it out a second before he was swallowed in a hug. Arms wrapped around his chest, making Jason jump. Looking down he saw Tim holding him close.

"Dick called, then some calls my office and tells me Roy's lost the baby…I'm so sorry Jay." Jason was still for a moment, tears he was holding back creeping down his cheeks. Moments passed before Jason returned the hug, no longer holding back.

"She's dead…our little girls dead Tim." Tim held him tighter, lightly rocking him.

"Go ahead and let it out Jay."

"I shouldn't have yelled at Roy, he wouldn't have fallen."

"It was an accident, it wasn't either of your guy's fault."

"Roy's upset, I don't know what to say."

"He just needs you there."

"Did you tell the family yet? I came out to call Oliver."

"He's on his way, as for the family, Babs knows. I informed her to wrap up and get here as fast as they can."

"Her names Joy…looks like Roy."

"Is it alright if I see her?"

"Yah, if they have an issue tough shit. They were back there saying how they're glad Joy's dead."

"That's disgusting." Tim said as he let Jason go. The older turned and walked back through the door, Tim following suit. No one stopped them as they walked back, in fact a nurse held the curtain back for them. Jason peeked in to see the doctor trying to get Roy to hand over Joy.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he ran to Roy's side.

"We have to take the baby to the morgue."

"But Oliver hasn't seen her…Jay."

"Let his dad come see her, what's wrong with you people!?" Jason yelled, wrapping his arms around Roy.

"We don't have time, we have you moved. We have patients coming in from a Joker related thing. The babies dead, you've had your time. You can see her at the funeral now please hand her over."

"Roy, give him Joy." Tim said, walking over to a now scared Roy. "I'll make arrangements, you guys can be with her however long you want before the funeral." Roy swallowed, looking down at his baby before nodding. The doctor took her away, about to turn to leave when Roy spoke up.

"I want to go home. Sign me out."

"But your still sore Roy, and tired."

"Get me a chair and wheel me out to Tim's car."

"Fine." The doctor said, Tim's jaw dropping.

"That's impractical!" He yelled, Roy sitting up on his own.

"Get me my close Jay."

"They're covered in blood…do you guys have a spare pair of pants."

"I'll go grab you some." The nurse by the curtain said and left.

"I'll go get a wheel chair." Another said and left.

"Tell Ollie we'll talk tomorrow…thanks for coming Tim." At his name Tim walked over, hugging Roy.

"I'm always around Roy." He said as Jason texted Ollie.

"We can lay on the couch till I flip the mattress." Jason said, gripping Roy's hand.

"Thanks Jay."

"It's the least I can do, putting you through this and leaving." Jason said, kissing Roy's lips. "I love you."

"Love you Jason." Roy said as the nurse came back with scrub pants.

 

When they finally laid down bed Roy groaned, his everything hurting. Jason was pressed up against him, hand on his belly out of habit. They'd talked about leaving the hospital with stomach pains like he was having, but Roy just wanted to leave. Of course Jason agreed, not wanting to see the doctor anymore. They'd been laying like this for hours, Jason unable to fall asleep knowing Roy was hurting worse than when they left. All Jason want was for Roy to get better, he sounded horrid. Trying to comfort him Jason got as close as possible, trying to soothe the pain through his pheromones. He began to slide his hand down to his boyfriend's thigh. When his hand hit something wet Jason lifted his hand. It was clear, Roy whimpering as his hand covered his stomach.

"Roy did you pee the bed?" He asked as he got up. Flipping Roy onto his back he saw the scrubs soaking wet, down the legs and in the crotch.  
" I   
"JayJay…I should have stayed at the hospital." Roy cried.

"I'll be right back Roy, I promise I'll be back." Roy nodded and Jason took off. Running down the stairs and out the apartment Jason turned and began pounding on apartment seven's door. Hearing a yell he sighed, but continued to bang until he heard fast footsteps. Throwing open the door the man was about the yell, but Jason cut him off. "My boyfriend! Something's wrong with him!" The mans face changed.

"Let me grab my bag, explain what's wrong."

"We got home a few hours ago from the hospital, we lost our baby and Roy wanted to come home. He's been in pain for hours and there's this clear fluid running down his legs." Jason said as the man came back with a bag.

"Alright, lead the way." Jason took off into his apartment, running up to the bedroom. Jason got next to Roy, holding his hand as the doctor came over.

"Alright, Mr. Todd. Can you grab a blanket and get him comfy while I examine?"

"Yes." Jason kissed Roy's hand before running to the closet outside the room. When he came back Roy's legs were spread.

"Drape it over his legs." He said, Jason doing as told.

"Didn't the hospital advise against leaving after the loss?"

"No, they were all for it." Roy said through gritted teeth. 

"I'm going to take the pants off now so I can see what's going on."

"Please do." Roy cried, the older doctor reaching under the blanket and grabbing the waistband of the scrubs. Pulling them down he continued.

"Did they do any check ups for potential issues?"

"No. Went in, gave birth, they took my baby, and we left."

"Where did you go?" He asked, opening his bag and grabbing a set of gloves. Putting them on he listened to Jason.

"The community hospital a bit away from here." 

"That place is a joke. The Wayne hospital is a better place to go. They should of checked you." The doctor paused as Roy let out a growl of pain. "You'll feel my fingers for a moment." The doctor said as he moved his hand underneath the blanket. His hand ran up as he tried to find Roy's hole, but stopped when he felt a lump. Eyes widening he lifted the blanket. Seeing a little mount of hair he lowered it.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Todd, get behind him and hold his hand for me." Nodding Jason did as told, pressing up against Roy, his head resting on Jason's shoulder. "Alright…I don't mean to alarm you, but did you know you were having twins?" Roy's and Jason's eyes widened. "I take it as a no. Alright the babies crowning so I want you to push as hard as you can."

Roy nodded, giving a hard push. He let out a scream, tears in his hope filled eyes. Jason gripped his hands as he pushed again. "Keep going, it's shoulders are almost out, one big push." Roy screamed as he pushed, leaning forward as to help. 

"It hurts worse than last time."

"Couple more like that." Gripping Jason hand Roy pushed harder one last time before a wail broke through. Falling back on Jason shoulder he smiled breathless. "It's a boy, congratulations Mr. Todd." The doctor said, Roy too tired to correct him as Jason kissed him. "Hold him, I'll cut the umbilical cord." The doctor said, Roy pushing himself up and holding out his arms. The doctor gave the baby to his parents before grabbing his sterile scissors and cutting the cord.

"I'll call the hospital and have them send an ambulance. Wayne hospital will make sure this little one is alright. How far along were you."

"Seven months or so."

"A premature, but he looks alright." The doctor said as the baby cries. Jason smiles, looking down at his son. "I'll go call them." The doctor smiled and left the family to piece.

"What should we name him?" Jason ask as he held out his finger, the baby clenching it,

"Troy…Troy Richard Harper-Todd, our little warrior." Roy whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Do you want me to call Ollie and tell him to meet us at the hospital?"

"Yah, he should meet his grandson."

"Alright…he has your hair."

"I bet he'll have your eyes." Roy said, earning a kiss from Jason before pulling out a phone and dialing Oliver. He kissed Roy's head and stroked Troy's stomach as he waited, the baby quieting down. When the phone clicked Oliver spoke up.

"How is he Jason?"

"Can you meet us at Wayne Hospital?"

"What happened? Is Roy alright?"

"He's fine." Jason said as Troy sucked on his finger. "I'm a dad Ollie…I've got a son and he's so beautiful."

"What?"

"Troy, say hi to grandpa." Jason bright the phone down to the baby, taking his finger away. The baby looked over at the phone and cried when Jason took away his finger.

"See you at the hospital Ollie." Roy said as Jason gave his finger back to Troy. The baby took it, sucking on it like a bottle.

"Alright, just be careful Roy."

"Aren't I alway." Roy said with a smile.

"See you at the hospital."

"See you old man." Roy said before ending the call.

 

Hours later Roy was bouncing Troy as Jason napped next to him. Tim was petting his back as he slept. The bat family was still in Arizona, but that was alright. Roy didn't need Dick's excitement just yet. He'd just gotten done being examined and Troy was asleep like his father, Roy seeming the most energized.

When Oliver had met them he wouldn't give Troy back. Jason had to physically remove his son from his grandfathers hands. Tim smiled at his nephew, letting him play with his finger until he nodded off. While the silence was nice Roy was alerted to a small noise from Troy. Looking down he saw the small wrinkled face scrunch up and small, but loud wails broke through. Bouncing him Roy couldn't help smile, Jason waking up as he heard the screech.

"Let daddy rock him, that way you can get some rest." Jason said and took Troy. Laying him across his chest Jason bounced him.

"He's got your face construction Roy." Tim said as he watch Jason. Roy smiled before laying back.

"Dick's gonna have a field day, might as well get some sleep."

"I'll watch him, don't worry." Jason said, leaning over and kissing Roy. The older smiling before closing his eyes. Troy stopped crying moments later, closing his eyes. Falling asleep in Jason's arms Jason sighed. "Crier like his dad."

"I don't cry that often." Roy said with a smirk, Jason shaking his head.

"Yah right." He chuckled, Troy making a grunt sound. "Looks like we'll need to move quicker than we thought." He whispered, holding Troy up to his face. The baby puffing its cheeks.

"Yah, but later. Sleep now." Roy yawned, head falling to the side slightly.

"Looks like they're out." Jason said, smiling up at Tim.

"He really is beautiful Jason. Who knew you could make anything other than violence." 

"Watch it or I'll tell Bruce who really crashed the Bat mobile while he was out."

"Fine Jay, but just wait till Dick gets Troy."

"That will be the day." Jason said with a chuckle, along with Tim. Jason will never be able to figure out how he got the perfect family he's got today. He didn't really care as long as they stick around, and that was going to be all he wants.

 

A couple years later Lian babysat Troy, playing with him as Roy and Jason took to the streets, hunting down Killer Crock through the city. 

They'd managed to get separated as Jason followed him through the sewers, Roy staying on ground to watch for him resurfacing. Bow ready he turned around, ready to shoot. His stomach cramped, him releasing the bow to put a hand over it. He hoped the hand would will the random cramp away. As he was distracted Crock made his move, busting through the ground behind Roy.

Gasping the man turned ready to shoot when a taser bullet was shot from behind Roy, an arm pulling him back by the waist. Screaming Crock fell back, mumbling incoherently. "Don't touch my stuff." Jason said.

"Stupid arrowheads not even strong…my lunch without hood." Crock mumbled to himself before nodding out.

"Hey I'm not weak, and it's not like we're married." Roy growled, Jason smiling.

"We can change that." Roy turned his head with wide eyes. Jason opened his clenched fist to show a diamond ring. "Do you want to get married Roy?"

"To you Jay…of course." Roy said, Jason smiling and putting the ring on Roy's hand. "But since we're talking about building our family I want to introduce you to the newest addition." Roy said, taking Jason's hand and pressing it against his stomach. Jason's jaw dropped as he looked at Roy, a smile forming on his face. 

"Your pregnant again?" 

"Yep, five weeks. Around my last heat. I hope Kori can cover you while I sit down and raise our son while we wait for our little Robin." Roy said.

"Robin?"

"Boy or girl, it's what I want to name my child." Roy said, Jason pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you, you and our kids." 

"I love you too, but right now let's get Crock in jail. He's shedding." Roy chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a part missing please tell me so my copying and pasting was acting up.

Tim sighed as he rested his head against the window of the car, winding down as they made their way to a party Jason and Roy were having so the league could meet the newest family member. Tim was driving with his husband, Dick reaching over and grabbing his hand. He rubbed circles into the back of Tim's hand, peeking over with a smile. "How did it go at the doctors? The baby doing alright?" He asked, making Tim cringe.

"Yah, I'm just really tired."

"We don't have to go, Roy will understand." 

"No, I want to celebrate Troy. Plus I haven't gotten to see everyone in a while."

"If you really feel up to it."

"I do." Tim said, closing his eyes. "Just tell me when we're there okay?"

"Yah, go ahead and take a nap." Dick said, taking his hand away. Tim closed his eyes, mumbling to himself as he drifted off. It was silent for what seemed like a moment, till he was shaken awake. "Tim, we're here. Get up sleepy head." Dick said, Tim shooting a tired glare at him, but sat up.

"Who else is here?" Tim said, looking at the conference hall. Their were numerous cars there, Tim almost felt like they were showing up too late.

"Seems like everyone. Don't worry Roy knows we were going to be late."

"Well let's go in, I want to hold Troy." Tim said, jumping out of the car. Smiling Dick followed him, grabbing his hand as they met in front of the car. 

"I haven't seen much of the baby since the funeral. I want to play with him."

"I can't believe he'll be five months this week, seems like yesterday I was holding him in the hospital."

"Just you wait Tim, you'll be holding you're own soon." Dick said, holding open the door for his omega. Tim shuffled in stopping to wait for Dick. On the other side of the doors was loud, people chatting amongst one another. Tim spotted Jason immediately, rushing over. Dick followed behind, watching Tim swallow Jason into a hug. 

"Hey Baby Bird." Jason said, hugging back.

"Little Wing." Dick said, joining the hug.

"Hey Dickie, nice to see you out and about."

"How are you and Roy?"

"We're doing good, actually we were talking about having another baby."

"Really, that's great." Dick said, grabbing Tim around the waist.

"Yah, tell me when you guys start to join us."

"Will do." Tim said with a smirk, looking around and spotting Roy bouncing Troy while talking to Diana. "Excuse me." He said, walking over to Roy. The red-head spotted him. Roy excused himself and met Tim halfway there.

"Tim." Roy said excitedly, giving Tim a one armed hug. 

"Roy you look amazing. You've lost most of the baby weight right?"

"Almost all. Since I was bed ridden for the last few weeks I didn't have time to exercise."

"You still look fantastic." Tim said, looking at Roy.

"Thanks Tim. Do you want to hold him?" Roy said, already handing Troy over. Smiling Tim lifted the baby up against his chest. He bounced him as he looked down at him. Roy smiled down at the two, Troy just looking up with tired eyes.

"Looks like a natural." Jason said to Dick across the room. "When are you two going to try again?"

"Between us Jason, Tim's pregnant." Dick said as he watched Tim play with the baby.

"What? That's great." Jason said, grabbing Dick's attention. "How far?"

"Thirteen weeks. He's been hiding the bump really well. We just went to the doctors before here."

"I'm happy for you, I know you've guys have been trying for a while."

"Thanks Jay, now excuse me so I can go hold my nephew."

"Go on ahead." Jason said, walking off to find Damian. Dick walked up behind Tim, looking over his shoulder to see Troy staring back at him.

"Hey little guy." He said, smiling wide.

"Do you want to hold him? I want to talk with Roy." Tim said, carefully placing Troy in Dick's arms. "Make sure to support his head." 

"I got it Timmy. You omegas have a nice chat." Dick said, carrying Troy over to Jason and Damian. 

"He looks good…being a dad." Roy said from behind Tim, the younger watching Dick bounce Troy.

"Ya, he's been practicing since the first miscarriage." Tim folded his arms above his stomach, looking down at his feet.

"I know it's been hard Tim, I know you and Dick have been trying."

"I think he'd be a great dad, I just wish I could give him one child." A hand rested on Tim's shoulder Roy leaning over and whispering in his ear. 

"Let's sit down and talk, I'm sure you have questions."

"Yah." Tim leading Roy to a table, the only person sitting there was Colin. He silently watched the party, eyes flickering to Damian talking with Dick and Jason. Tim looked to Roy curiously as they took their seats at the table.

"You okay?" Roy asked, Colin looking up at him, obviously stressed.

"Yah…no." He mumbled twiddling his thumbs on his lap.

"What's up Colin? What's on your mind?"

"Honestly? I'm thinking about leaving Damian." Roy and Tim's eyes shot open wide and they looked at one another.

"Why would you think about that? Did something happen between you two?" Tim asked, reaching out and grabbing Colin's hand.

"Yah, you guys are inseparable."

"I fucked up, I fucked up bad. I have to deal with the consequences and I don't want Damian blaming himself and giving up his life to deal with me." Colin said, moving his hands away.

"What did you do? If you need help at all we're here." 

"I mixed my medicine. I was having heat cramps so I took my suppressants with my birth control, along with my metagene blockers in my system."

"You know you can't have those three mixed together, the blockers cancels the suppressants out and you know without the suppressants the birth controls inactive."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I still went into heat and Damian was just being a good partner." Colin said, throwing his head into his hands. "In other words we had unprotected sex, and because of me Damian's going to be a teenage dad." Colin mumbled, letting a whimper past. Roy and Tim shared glances again, moving to seat beside Colin. Grabbing his hands the two leaned against him. 

"Colin you don't need to be scared, what you need to do is tell Damian." Roy said, patting Colin's head, the youngest shaking as he held back his tears.

"This is a great thing Colin, you shouldn't keep secrets from Damian. You need to trust him a bit more." Tim said, looking down at the table. "But who am I to preach what I don't practice."

"Tim?" Roy asked, him and Colin looking at the young man.

"I just got back from my doctors appointment. I just had my third miscarriage and I haven't even told Dick."

"Tim, sweetheart why'd you come? You guys need to spend time together."

"I can't tell him, right now he's over their with the boys, playing with Troy."

"I'm so sorry Tim." Colin said, hugging Tim.

"I don't even know what to say this time. I just can't make him a dad no matter how hard I try. I take supplements, proper exercise, and eat fairly enough."

"You need to talk to Dick, and you need to talk to Damian Colin." Roy said, raising his hand and waving Jason over. His boyfriend stop chatting, taking Troy out of Dick's hands. "I'm going to go with my boyfriend and daughter, out to the swings." Jason walked over with Troy, smiling at Tim.

"Congrats Tim, Dicky told me." Jason said with a wide smile, Roy and Colin looking at Tim, who looked a bit too angry.

"Why? He shouldn't be telling anyone anything." Tim growled, glaring over at Dick.

"Jason, let's go outside. Dick and Tim have to talk." Roy said eyes hinting to the doorway Lian was playing in.

"Alright, see you later Tim." Jason said, Tim already turning to march over to Dick. Damian noticed the glare as Tim approached them. Reaching out he grabbed Tim by the arm, whispering in his ear.

"Don't start anything Tim. Take it outside first."

"Fine." Tim growled, Damian letting him go. Dick's smile didn't falter as he stared down at Tim's angry face. "Outside, now." He said, Dick leading the way. Once outside Tim gave Dick a small shove, not enough to knock him over, but not soft enough to be playful. "You told Jason I was pregnant?"

"Jason can keep a secret, plus he deserves to know since he's going to be the babies Godfather."

"We still promised!" Tim said, a moment of silence passing before Tim broke down into tears. 

"Hey, I'm sorry Tim. Please don't be sad." Dick said, pulling Tim into a hug.

"I just…I'm sick and tired of this."

"Of us?"

"No, of me being so verbally abusive to you."

"Tim it's fine, your pregnant. Your emotions are everywhere right now."

"No I'm not." Tim said, looking down at his feet.

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant Dick. The doctor told me today, I had another miscarriage. I haven't been pregnant for a couple weeks Dick." Hands found their way to Tim's cheeks, pulling Tim's eyes into Dick's line of sight.

"I'm so sorry Timmy." He said, tears collecting in Dick's eyes. "I'm sorry I put you through this again." He said, breathing in air that quickly turned to a quiver.

"It's not your fault." Tim said, pulling Dick into a hug. He broke, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's not your fault Dick." 

"It is. I didn't notice how down you've been."

"We can try again. I want to give you a child Dick."

"And you will, but for now let's take a break in trying. Have a casual night tonight and we can try again in a few months." Dick said, cheers erupting from inside the building. "What's going on in there?"

"Damian probably told everyone he's going to be a dad."

"What! Colin's pregnant?"

"Yep, mixed a couple meds he wasn't suppose to and had sex." Tim mumbled, hugging Dick tighter.

"Should we head back home?"

"No, let celebrate with Colin and Roy." Tim mumbled, among as he reached up and wiped away Dick's remaining tears. 

"Alright." Dick said, pulling Tim into a hug a moment later. "God I love you." He said, breath quivering. Tim reached around him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He cried.

"It's okay, get it out babe." Tim said, running circles into Dick's back.

"Our baby." He cried, snuggling into Tim's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dick." Tim whispered, patting Dick's head. "I miss it too." Tim said, looking over at the playground, seeing Lian playing with Jason, Roy sitting across the bench as he fed the baby. Jason was playing tag with Lian, scooping her up and twirling her around. "Dick, if you ask Jason and Roy I'm sure Roy would be happy to give you a child." Immediately Dick pulled away, staring down at Tim.

"I want to be the father of your baby, not Roy's. Don't ever bring anything like that again Tim." Dick said, gripping Tim's shoulders. "I love you Tim and I'll never do that to you."

"But I can't give you a child Dick, Roy's prepared for another one."

"I don't care. One day your eggs and my sperm will create an amazing baby."

"So far it's proving impossible." 

"Let's go tell Jason and head home. You need to lay down."

"I'm fine Dick. You need to rest Dick. I should have waited to tell you when we got home."

"I wish you had told me at the hospital, we shouldn't have come."

"All we would do is mope around. Listen I'm just going to go sit with Roy for a moment, you can go to the car or you can come over and talk with us."

"I want to be with you." Dick said, hugging Tim.

"Alright, just do me a big favor." Tim brushed away a stray hair out of Dick's face. "Put a big smile back on your face. That's what I need right now." Smiling Dick leaned down and claimed Tim's lips. This is what they need right now, one another. All Tim needed to know was that Dick still loved him.

It's a little over a year ago since the family and league got together and finally they were able to get together and chat. This years had a new addition to the family. A several months ago Collin had given birth to his and Damian's son, Jackson. Tim was a little surprised to see how much Jackson looked like Damian, taking Collin's eye. Tim sat on the opposite side of the table, watching Roy help Collin burp Jackson, Tim holding his own stomach. He felt queasy. Tim had come across a bug at work and had been sick for about a week, just now feeling fine to come and talk with everyone. Unfortunately his stomach was acting up again. Dick sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder with a smile as he chatted away with Jason, whom was holding Troy in his arms. Damian was heading their way with a tray of champaign. He sat it down on the table, leaning over and kissing his fiancée and son.

"Todd can you pass drink out for a bit? I want to spend time with my family."

"I'd love to, but I don't want to leave Roy by himself." Jason said, looking over at Roy, the small bump visible.

"I can hold Troy if you want." Dick offered, Jason looking down at his son, whom was drooling on Jason's shirt.

"I can do it." Tim said, standing up with a smile. Dick looked up worriedly, gripping Tim's hand.

"Are you sure, you haven't been so well."

"I feel fine and it's just passing out drinks Dick. I'll be back when the trays empty."

"Alright, just call me if you need anything."

"Will do." Tim said, taking the tray and walking into the crowd.

"So what's up with Tim?"  
Jason asked as soon as he was out of hearing range. "It's been a week and he's been missing work on top of it."

"There's this bug going around work, guess he's getting the worse. He's been better these last couple days, but…"

"Too stubborn to stay home." Jason said, bouncing his son.

"Could he be pregnant?" Colin asked, Dick shaking his head.

"He's been taking his medicine and lately he's been overworking himself. I think the last time we slept together was like five months ago."

"Geez, Roy never cut me off that long."

"Don't think I can." Roy said, making a face at Troy. The one year old laughed, reaching out for his mother. Standing up Jason passed Troy to Roy.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." Roy said, bouncing Troy. Jackson looked over, watching Troy go up and down.

Jason walked through the crowd and made it into the bathroom. It was a single use bathroom so when he opened the door he thought it was vacant, but found Tim on the ground, throwing up in the toilet. He walked in, locking the door, and hurried to Tim's side. He rubbed his back, trying to help him out.

"Hey, Timmy. You need to go home and rest."

"I'm fine Jay."

"This isn't fine." Jason said as Tim flushed the toilet. "I'm going to go get Dick."

"Please don't tell Dick! He'll freak out!" Tim yelled, but Jason was already up and out. Turning Tim washed his hands in the sink and hurried out, grabbing the tray of drinks. He hid in the crowd, looking through the people the best he could. He saw Jason and Dick looking around for him, Tim slid into an opening in the crowd, handing out drinks to the leaguers. He kept hidden from his husband and family. As he hid in the crowd his vision became blurry, his eyes becoming heavy. He is walk became shuffling as he tried to take off, but his stomach gave a sharp jab. His knees buckled and Tim collapsed to the ground. The tray and glasses came clattering to the ground, the shattering of the glass drew attention. Tim groan on the ground, curling up in pain. A hand found his shoulder, gripping it.

"Tim." He heard as everything went black. When he woke up again he was in the hospital, wearing a gown. Dick sat beside him, kissing his forehead when he saw Tim awake. "Hey, how are you feeling."

"Alright…what happened."

"You collapsed at the party, we called an ambulance. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"We?" Tim said, sitting up. Looking up he saw the doctor patiently waiting.

"I have your test back. It seems you passed out from the lack of food in your body. We decided that we need to stick you on a strict diet till you are feeling better."

"Alright." Tim mumbled,fiddling with the blanket in his fingers.

"As for the fall it seems that you and the baby didn't take any injury-." Tim's eyes shot up, and he leaned forward. 

"Baby?"

"Ah, yes. Your baby's fine. He's not taken any impact from the fall."

"Tim, why didn't you tell me? I had to find out by this. I should have known with how sick you were." Dick said, Tim gripping the bed sheets.

"I didn't keep it from you Dick, I kept a miscarriage from you last month, at least I thought."

"You were probably expecting twins. In that case is like to have a better look at the baby and see why your stomach still so flat."

"Sure, but can I have a moment with my husband?"

"Of course, I'll be back." The doctor said, walking out of the room.

"Dick, I swear I didn't know." Tim said, tears coming to his eyes. Dick smiles, shushing him. Dick kissed his forehead, pressing his hand to Tim's stomach. 

"It's alright, I understand. Tim, you have a five month old baby, who looks fine and healthy. This is great news."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you about the miscarriage?"

"I'm a little upset, but I understand you were just tired of bad news. When you feel better we're going to have a nice dinner, maybe invite the family this time."

"Really? I'd like that." Tim said, smiling at Dick. "I love you." 

"I love you too, and our little boy." Dick said, leaning down and kissing Tim's stomach. "A name, we need a name."

"How about when I give birth?" Tim said, gripping Dick's hand on his stomach.

"You're gorgeous." Dick said with a smirk.

"Shut it." Tim chuckled, the door opening.

"Hey Timmy, you feeling alright?" Roy walked in to see the duo cuddling.

"I'm perfectly fine Roy, come here." Tim said, holding his arms out. Roy walked over into the hug, hugging Tim back. "I'm five months pregnant with a boy." He whispered, Roy pulling back.

"Are you serious? Five months?"

"Yes, and he's healthy."

"This is great Tim. What are you naming him? When's your due date? We need to have a party! Oh and I want to be there for you!" Roy excitedly yelled, Dick chuckling.

"I don't know to all of it. We don't have a name, or a due date, and I don't know about a party."

"This is the fun time. You two need to chat about names. What about Brandon?"

"No." Both men said, Dick kissing Tim's stomach.

"What about Jared?" 

"No." Tim giggled, Dick kissing his ear.

"How about Gemini, it's the zodiac for twins. That way he will know he was one of two." Dick said, Roy's eyes widening. 

"Twins?"

"We lost one, but Gemini is lucky to be alright."

"Is that a yes?" Dick asked, Tim smiling down at him.

"Yes, I think it will suit him." Tim said, patting his stomach. "I think the baby's acting up, can you get me a bucket." 

"I got it." Roy said, grabbing a small trash can as Dick held Tim's hair back. Roy managed to get the trash can down in time, Tim spilling the remains of his stomach. "Shuu, it's okay." Roy whispered, patting Tim's back.

"Get it out." The alpha said, watching Tim dry huff. 

"I'll get the doctor." Roy said, patting Tim one last time before walking out.

"Tim, you feeling alright?"

"Yah just really hungry." Tim chuckled, Dick sitting the trash can down.

"I'll go see what I can collect, you just rest."

"Alright, can you bring me a water?"

"Of course, this time just rest."

"I promise I will." Tim said, rubbing his stomach. Dick smiled, getting up and walking out of the room, rushing so he can return to his husband and child to be.


End file.
